His Little Butterfly
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Choza finds out his son Choji is now friends with the much hated Kyuubi brat Naruto. After seeing the boy in a new light Choza decides to help even if he unknowingly slowly falls in love with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers new story idea. This story will have an unusual pairing of Choza Akimichi/ Naruto Uzumaki. And with this pairing the whole world is going to be very messed up. Naruto will have his own special abilities and I plan on a somewhat slow build up of the pairing. If something is unclear or confusing to any of you please ask either in review or pm so I may clear it up.

Rating M

Pairings: Choza Akimichi/Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi/Yakumo Kurama, others unknown.

Warnings: Ooc Characters, Yaoi, Older man paired with younger man, Feminine Naruto and Violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Meeting his Butterfly

Choza sighed as he walked into the main house of the Akimichi clan. Choza was six feet tall, 250 lbs, red haired, brown eyed, two purple tail shaped lines were on his cheeks and he was in his mid thirties. Today marked the day of his wife's death eight years ago. Her giving birth to Choji the year before her death had hindered her health because of complications during the birth. Her body then couldn't take the killing intent of the Kyuubi who had attacked on October 10 the year after his son's birth. With her death and the demon's attack Choza was left with a child and a clan that were freaking out. Luckily Shikaku and Inoichi helped him greatly even if they had their own children and clans to take care of.

Every since Choji had started going to the academy at six the boy had came home sad most of the time. Many of the kids made fun of the portly boy saying his clan was useless and he was fat. Shikamaru, Shikaku's son, was the boy's only friend and stood up to the bullies for Choji. His son was just very kind hearted to fight back against the bullying. He had wanted to go to the academy to talk to the instructors but Choji made him promise not to. He started on dinner since Choji was bringing a new friend over, he talked about this new person all week. He also had to make even more food since Shikaku and Inoichi with their family were coming over as well since it was the day of the week they all met.

Choza worked his way to his room washing and changing into a clean version of his jounin outfit. It consisted of black pants and black long sleeved shirt with two braces around his wrist areas. He kept the plate armor with his clan symbol engraved on the front off since it was a simple dinner. Making his way down the stairs Choza started dinner before he heard his son approach the front door before it was thrown open and Choji ran in making sure to close the door. Looking back at his son he asked "Did you tell this friend of your's to wear something somewhat nice for dinner?" Choji looked at his dad and nodded his head even saying that they went shopping just now to get something for him. Nodding his head in approval Choza focused on the food as Choji went to wash up.

There were clanks and bangs as Choza continued to cook. It was nearing six when the guest started appearing first was Inoichi, his wife Miki and their daughter Ino. The next guest to appear was Shikaku with his wife Yoshino and their son Shikamaru. Choji and Shikamaru were talking quietly at the end of their side of the table as Ino sat across from them with another seat empty next to her for his mystery guest. Miki and Inoichi sat next to their daughter as Shikaku and Yoshino sat next to their son. Choza sat at the head of the table the large table was covered with food. Choza and the other two clan head were trying to figure out who this mystery guest could be. They figured it would be a clan heir since their children's academy class was filled with them.

There was a light knock on the door that they barely heard. Choji got up rushing towards the door excited that his new friend was here. The men chuckled as the women giggled about how cute it was. All sounds stopped though as the person who was their mystery guest appeared in a pair of black ninja pants and a kimono style top. This person had tan sun kissed skin, bright blond hair, deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "What's that idiot doing here?" Ino yelled out as she partially stood from the table. The adults however were shocked and a few of them angry.

Naruto flinched at not only Ino's yells but also the cold hatred of both mothers as well as who he assumed was Choji's father was showing in their eyes. Ino continued to rant at the boy Choji calling him an idiot for inviting over the failure of their class. Both Inoichi and Shikaku were surprised at the hatred shown by their wives and also Choza their friend and teammate. Inoichi was about to stop his daughter as he seen the boy start to fold in on himself but Naruto who stood there silently acted. Ino stepped back as Naruto stood in front of Choji with a glare at the girl. "Why don't you leave failure? You're not wanted here." Ino sneered as both Miki and Yoshino nodded their heads. Shikamaru who sat at the table still sat up straighter glaring at the females.

Naruto stood his ground not afraid even if the adults were glaring at him. "Why don't you shut your big mouth Ino. You're only putting Choji down because it makes up for your own short comings." Naruto sneered which was unusual to see on the boy. Choza stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "You will not talk to my guest like that you d, boy." Choza corrected before he could say the full word but all was surprised by the man's outburst. Naruto flinched along with all the other children at the yell, both Choji and Shikamaru were surprised while Ino was quite happy with this outcome. "Leave now you're no longer welcome in this house." Choza said with pure hatred and anger in his eyes.

Naruto flinched when looking into Choza's eyes and lowered his eyes before quickly leaving. After he was gone Choji final straw came from Ino and her comment of "That freak got was he deserved." Shikamaru blinked as a smack ranged out in the room and Choji was in front of Ino who held her cheek a red mark on it from Choji's hand. Inoichi and Shikaku both blinked at the red faced Akimichi who started yelling at not only Ino but his father as well. Choza's face started to grow red with his anger he wasn't going to let his own eight year old son tell him he was a bad person. Before he could say anything Choji yelled out how much he hated him and ran out of the house with Shikamaru running after him.

All was quiet in the aftermath of the fight. Inoichi and Shikaku were both surprised at how much hatred their friend Choza had for the boy. As well as how much hatred their wives showed in the presence of such an innocent boy. Shikaku stood up and left the house to go find the boys and give time for Choza to cool off. Inoichi took his wife and daughter home and gave Ino and Miki a thorough tongue lashing. Choza being left alone decided to go to the training grounds and destroy some things.

* * *

Two hours later

Choza had dirt covering his whole body as he now walked towards the memorial stone. The moon was part way in the sky above the horizon as it was now roughly eight at night since it was early fall. The night was calm as he started to come into view of the memorial stone but stopped short of coming out of the shadows of the trees as he seen someone sitting there. He recognized the golden hair and grew a little angry that the demon would be here. Making up his mind to chase the boy away he stopped as he heard a broken sob come from the little body.

The boy was mumbling as he cried running his hands over the names on the stone. The kimono top the boy wore slipped down past his shoulder to show boney shoulder with hardly any meat on it. Choza blinked as he strained his ears to hear more of what the boy was mumbling and held back a gasp as the boy kept mumbling sorry over and over to all the people killed in the Kyuubi attack. Choza watched as the boy offered food to the memorial site as well as what appeared to be fresh flowers and then continued to weep. That's when something odd started to happen.

As the boy cried animals started to come from the forest. Beautiful blue butterflies circled around the boy's head while dogs and cats started to lay down next to the boy licking his flesh trying to dry the tears. Choza was quite confused after all if this was a demon then the animals would know so as well as it was believed demons didn't cry. Choza continued to think that maybe he was wrong that's when he was furthered shocked as blue floating lights gathered around the boy. The lights started to take human shape showing many now dead shinobi. Choza's brown eyes were wide with some fear as he never seen such a thing before since spirits never came back. One of those blue lights moved towards him before forming into his late wife.

Choza couldn't believe his eyes at first until he felt his wife's hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes that he didn't even know he had shut Choza couldn't look into her eyes. Her eyes held such disappointment in them and he knew he failed his wife. She was such a gentle person when she was alive and would never blame an innocent boy like Naruto the way he was doing. The woman put her ghostly lips against his as the man silently wept as her spirit started to disperse before disappearing completely as a quiet thump comes from the area by the memorial stone.

Looking around the tree showed the boy passed out with the animals laying against him trying to keep him warm. Walking forward Choza stopped as the animals growled, hissed and snapped at him. Choza stopped completely and calmed his heart and started to show he meant no harm to the boy. His hatred was gone, seeing his wife showed him what an idiot he has been and cleared his mind. Finally the animals let him through and he gently picked the boy up. Choza frowned as he felt how light the boy weighed as well as how many bones he could feel through the clothing.

Walking through the village while carrying the boy he seen many civilians glaring at the boy with hatred while many of the shinobis were eyeing the boy as well as fiddling with their kunai pouches. Choza continued to walk before he remember he didn't know where the boy lived so changed course and went to his clan compound. Once there he walked to his home knowing that Choji was probably still up and waiting for him to apologies for saying those things around dinner time. Opening the door Choza walked in, took his shoes off and headed towards the stairs. Before he could reach the stairs he heard sniffles and then his son was hugging him from behind.

Choza gently put Naruto over his shoulder before turning slightly and picking up his son who wrapped his arms around his neck crying. Choji stopped crying as Choza continued up the stairs whispering little things to Choji about how he was forgiven and he was sorry too. Choji then asked the question that was bugging him "Why do you have Naruto? I thought he wasn't welcomed here?" Choza sighed before he lied a little bit about how his emotions got the better of him on the anniversary of his wife. Choji nodded his understanding before being tucked in and Choza went to a guest bedroom before tucking in the blonde. Making his way to his own room Choza sighed laying down before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers! I have gotten some good comments and some bad which is a good thing. To the reviewer saying that the summary almost made them throw up at the pairing, I apologize for such a reaction but thank you for your honest opinion. Then to the reviewer who said I now am on all sex offenders watch list, I apologize you don't like the fanfiction but you have the choice not to read it; I do not condone pedophillia and as such by the time Naruto and Choza shows any form of love Naruto will be the age of consent (differs between states and has age limits between the two people) so at least 18, but thank you for the review otherwise.

Rating M

Pairing: Choza/Naruto, Choji/Yakumo, others.

Warnings: Older man/Younger man, Ooc characters, Yaoi, Hentai for a little bit, and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap: Choji had made friends with Naruto, his father disapproves until Choza discovers something that changes his mind.

Chapter 2: Growing up

Naruto age 13: 5 years after first chapter

Ever since that day that Choji brought him over Naruto had lived with the Akimichi. He was now thirteen years old and was about to become a genin of Konoha with his best friend Choji. Naruto was happy with how his life was going. Choza had fought the council with the help of his allies to allow Naruto to stay with the Akimichi which they thought he just wanted the jinjuriki there for power. Choza also trained both boys as much as he could. Choji easily learned his clan jutsu while Naruto flourished in genjutsu along with creating his own jutsu. The boy loved butterflies and it showed in his jutsu. He was able to create little butterflies out of wind chakra that floated around and when near someone cut them.

Naruto had very little muscle but he was able to make up for it with his speed. Naruto spared with Choji and Shikamaru all the time. With the two making friends with Naruto, Ino hated them all even with her dad saying she shouldn't. Shikamaru and Choji didn't mind at all since the girl acted like a bitch all the time to them after she became a fan girl. Naruto was in the middle of the class with his schooling which was surprising to most.

Naruto right now stood in front of a stove cooking food for his friend and friends dad. After it was discovered that Naruto was a fantastic cook they had him cook most meals which he didn't mind. Setting a plate of food down Naruto blushed as Choza walked into the kitchen in his usual outfit. Turning back around Naruto missed the appraising look Choza gave him and the man shrugged before sitting down. Choji then soon after rushed in to eat as he told Naruto they had to rush since the genin exams were today. Saying bye to Choza they both left running to the academy.

They reached the academy with plenty of time to spare. They sat down next to their sleeping friend Shikamaru who always sat in the back of the class. Before the bell could ring there was sounds of running feet and yells in the hallway before two girls tried to burst through the door to the classroom. They both were arguing over who would get the seat next to Sasuke. Iruka then made his entrance and easily settled them all down and had his assistant Mizuki give out the written exam. Naruto easily destroyed the illusion put on his paper that was put there by Mizuki. Naruto was not dumb he knew the man hated him for what was inside.

Naruto had discovered the fox after a particularly hard sparring match with Choji who had used his human bolder technique and knocked him out. The boy had been so guilty after that accident that he would try to hold back in their sparring sessions but stopped after Naruto told him holding back would not help either of them grow. Finishing his exam paper Naruto flipped it over as he looked forward waiting for the time to be up. With the written exam done the group went outside to take their weapon throwing portion.

Naruto was able to easily get a 8 out of 10 on both the kunai and shuriken throwing. He of course held back a little bit since a ninja's greatest weapon is surprise. That was why Naruto wore kimonos and such it helped him look more like a female and was underestimated because of it. All kids from clans got passing grades on the weapon throwing while the civilians kids had many fail. Next was the sparring matches against the chunin teachers to show their taijutsu abilities.

Mizuki smirked across from Naruto within the fighting ring. Naruto stared back impassively before getting into a fighting stance that was unknown to all there. His hands were held to his chest palms facing his chest and his legs a shoulder length apart. Iruka called the fight to begin and Mizuki rushed forward in a blur going faster than what he did with the other spars he was in. Aiming a kick at the demon's head he was surprised as the boy disappeared and reappeared behind him. Turning around to deliver a hard kick the man flew back with a crunch as the boy had kicked him in the face breaking his nose. Standing up Mizuki was about to teach the brat a hard lesson when Iruka called the match because the man was out of the circle. The other spars were nothing special since the chunin held back a bit for them.

The next portion of the exam was the jutsu exam. Mizuki who had toilet paper in his nose seeping up the blood, glared at Naruto before smirking since he would cast a genjutsu on the boy to fail the jutsu portion of the exam. They boy will still fall to his schemes. Unknown to Mizuki, Hiruzen the third hokage was watching these exams with the possible Jounin instructors. Kurenai didn't miss the genjutsu being cast on the boy and pointed it out to them all. The Third glared through the crystal ball and had his anbu take the chunin away. When the anbu arrived they surrounded Mizuki who rushed forward and grabbed Naruto holding a kunai to the boy's throat. "Back Up! Back up! You will let me go or I'll slit this demon's little throat!" Mizuki yelled out as his eyes were bloodshot and wide in his craze. Blood dripped slightly down from where Mizuki held the kunai against Naruto's throat.

When the anbu moved slightly Mizuki slit the boy's throat only for Naruto to disperse into a colorful array of butterflies. All people froze staring at the butterflies. Mizuki tried to jump back but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground in a heap breathing heavily. Grabbing his chest Mizuki breathed in short rasped breaths. "wh-what happened?" Mizuki gasped out before collapsing fully to the ground and going unconscious. Naruto reappeared then in another array of butterflies smiling softly. The others were still gaping in surprise before finally pulling themselves together and taking the criminal away. Back with the jounin there was chatter in the room as they discussed who would be on what team.

* * *

Night of the same day

The jounin had all day coming up with teams they might ask for along with the instructors thinking up good teams from the graduates. Iruka stood by the hokage's desk as the old man looked through the list before looking up and asking if any jounin wanted a specific genin. Asuma first stepped forward "I wish to have the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." After saying that Asuma waited to be given the team thinking there was no way they wouldn't put them all on the same team. He was gravely disappointed as Iruka cleared his throat and looked to the hokage asking permission to speak. Speaking up Iruka spoke clearly "The next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho trio is impossible to have with the three currently." Before he could speak more Asuma interrupted rudely "Well you must not know them very well. I've seen them together they would work fine, they just need a push."

Thinking he won the fight the man turned but was stopped by his father's voice. "Iruka is right. I have watched the three. Ino doesn't like Shikamaru & Choji since they are both friends with Naruto. And the two boys don't like Ino because she treats them like crap and more so treat Naruto like he's not human. So they won't work." Asuma turned around and nodded stepping back acknowledging when his father is right. Kurenai stepped forward and asked for Kiba, Shino and Hinata as a tracker team. Getting approved Kurenai stepped back and Kakashi stepped forward and asked for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. He stepped back thinking he would of course get his picks before Iruka interrupted again with a "it won't work". Kakashi's one eye glared forward at the man before Hiruzen stated his agreement stating that Sakura was jealous of Naruto and Sasuke was as well. So the teams ended up being team 7 under Kakashi with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Team 8 under Kurenai was changed to Hinata, Ino and Shino. Team 10 was under Asuma and held Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto. With the teams set up the jounin were released from the meeting.

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers! Sorry for late updates and short chapter. In order to have a slow build up of Romance for this story Choza will start courting Naruto.

Rating M

Pairing: Choza/Naruto, Choji/Yakumo, others.

Warnings: Older man/Younger man, Ooc characters, Yaoi, Hentai for a little bit, and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap: Naruto is now under the protection of three clans and has been given a team after becoming genin.

Chapter 3: Teams, Missions and Wave

Naruto sat by Choji and Shikamaru as they waited for the academy to begin. Ever since Naruto started living with Choji the boy became more confident and with Choji becoming stronger Shikamaru started training harder so he's not left behind. Of course they didn't fully show their power to all in the academy making them either the bottom of the class or at least close to the middle. Watching as the other students came in the three of them quietly talked about who would be put on a team with Shikamaru stating that he wished that they didn't put him and Choji with Ino.

Ino and Sakura came charging in at that point and started screeching about who was first and got to sit next to Sasuke. Struggling the two girls didn't see the disdain on most of the academy student's faces at their screeching. Before either one could get the seat Iruka came in and yelled at them all to quiet and sit down. Sakura pushed Ino out of the way and sat down next to the boy with Ino to her left.

Iruka cleared his throat before starting to list off the teams. "Team 1-6… Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka under Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki under Asuma Sarutobi." With a yell of "What" Ino stood up complaining about how she should be with Shikamaru and Choji even if they were losers. The loser comment gained her a glare from both boys in question and Naruto.

After a short explanation a knock on the door drew the attention of all of them. Opening the door two jounin walked in. The female of the two requested for team 8 to follow her while the male that was smoking called for team 10. Following the man they were surprised that the man decided to stop at a bar-b-que place owned by the Akimichi clan. Sitting down in a booth Asuma watched as his genin piled into the other side of the booth. After the incident that he and Kurenai caught after the teams were called out he seen why his team was not accepted.

Choji and Shikamaru obviously respected Naruto if the way they acted around the boy was anything to go by. After a waitress took their orders Asuma started talking after putting his cigarette out. He decided introductions were needed and started with "I'm Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are Kurenai, smoking, training and my family. My dislikes are rapists, swearing and bad missions." Looking towards Shikamaru he indicated for the boy to go. With a whispered "troublesome" Shikamaru started speaking "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like my friends, shogi, and clouds. I dislike screeching women, people who are troublesome and people who pick on my friends.

Choji went next saying "I'm Choji Akimichi, my likes are my family, friends and training. I dislike people who call me fat and people who are needlessly mean." Naruto smiled at the boy along with Shikamaru. Getting the indication to go Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, training, animals and cooking. I dislike people who can't tell the difference between what's in a seal and the seal." Asuma grunted lightly after all their introductions and told them about the second test that will be tomorrow. The three boys weren't surprised as they had figured that out already. Seeing no surprise Asuma grinned and told them to meet at training ground ten at 7:00 in the morning.

Enjoying the lunch the team left the place afterwards and headed towards the Akimichi clan compound. Choza and Choji enjoyed Naruto's cooking so much that the boy ended up cooking for them all most days. It was to early for making dinner but that didn't stop the boys from training and getting prepared for the test tomorrow.

* * *

Training ground ten next day:

Training ground ten was located on the eastern part of Kohona nestled in the trees like most of the other training grounds in Kohona. The training ground had two boulders about the height of the children and the width of the three put together. Other than that the training ground was only a clearing.

The three boys arrived at the training grounds for their test a few minutes before the time to show. Right at 7:00 Asuma showed up and started the test. Their mission was to capture Asuma and the first two who accomplished this goal passed the test while the other failed. All three boys looked to each other and had a silent conversation before disappearing into the trees.

Asuma already knew that this team would pass. That silent conversation between them was proof enough that they had great teamwork. Feeling Shikamaru using his chakra Asuma disappeared before his shadow could be touched by the slithering shadow coming from the treeline. As Asuma reappeared he blocked a hit from Choji only to slide back some. Before he could get over his surprise Naruto appeared and created an earth wall surrounding the man. Asuma was surprised such a jutsu could be used by the boy.

Breaking through the cube, Asuma found himself once again not able to move. Looking up he seen Shikamaru holding his hand sign for the shadow bind jutsu. Smiling at his team Asuma told them that they passed. Choji cheered and clapped both of the others on the back. Asuma gave a suggestion of going to the bbq restaurant but was declined and invited over to the Akimichi compound. Seeing no need to decline they all headed to the Akimichi compound for a celebratory lunch.

Arriving at the compound they were met with the site of Choza, Shikaku, and Inoichi talking away. Seeing the boys come in with Asuma they cheered and congratulated the boys on a good job becoming genin. Asuma was surprised as Naruto went to the kitchen and started lunch. Looking around at the group none of them moved to help the boy except for Choza who stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sitting down Asuma watched as Inoichi and Shikaku played shogi at the table.

Soon the house was filled with the scent of cooking food making the boys and men in the room salivate at the scent. Soon dishes filled with food were set on the table in front of the others. There was not too many dishes but enough for them all to eat happily. Asuma was pleasantly surprised at the great taste of the food. Filling up his stomach Asuma gave his team instructions to meet up at the training grounds at dawn and then left. Picking up the dishes Shikamaru and Choji went to the kitchen and started doing dishes. Giving a goodbye Shikaku and Inoichi left for the day.

Choza and Naruto helped clear the table but Choza prevented Naruto from helping out the other two with the dishes. Sitting down across the boy Choza set up a shogi board and challenged the boy. Choza while playing shogi absent mindedly, he couldn't help but think of some problems he was facing. His worst problem was his friends kept telling him to get a new wife. They think Choji needs a good maternal figure in his life even if he was a ninja already. Looking at the long haired blonde across from him Choza couldn't help but be lost for a moment in those blue eyes filled with determination.

Freeing himself from his own thoughts Choza stared at the board to find that in his haze he lost. Looking up it was to see a small smile on the boy's face that made him freeze in resetting the board. Snapping out of it Choza set the board up quickly and started another game. After losing two more games against the boy Choza was switched out for Shikamaru. Choji sat next to Naruto watching as the two play trying to think of his own strategies. Choza smiled as he watched the boys before being caught in his previous thoughts.

Watching as Naruto patiently taught Choji how to beat Shikamaru in shogi he couldn't help but think of Naruto as a mother. The way the boy acted towards both boys was more like a mother than a friend. Also the boy had more of a feminine body than that of a boy his age. Of course he couldn't do anything until the boy was 18 but he could always court there was nothing against courting a younger person, plus with being a ninja there was a saying "old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke and have sex." Deciding that he will at least tell the boy about his feelings that he himself didn't quite understand, he will woo the boy and hope he has the same feelings. Choza had an inkling that the boy felt the same what with all the blushing the boy did when near him. Seeing that it was getting late the boys ended the game they were playing and Shikamaru left back to his house. Saying goodnight to Choza both Naruto and Choji went upstairs to their room.

* * *

Training ground 10

Shikamaru laid on the ground sleeping as Choji and Naruto talked about the test. Finally at the time Asuma indicated yesterday the man appeared in all his smoky glory. Shikamaru groaned as he stood up seeing as their sensei was here to start the day. Looking over his team he decided to start on chakra control exercises and started to teach them the tree walking but stopped after they all said they mastered it already. Grumbling softly Asuma took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled ask at the same time "What Chakra control exercises have you three mastered?"

They all looked at each other and nodded before Shikamaru went first. With a sigh of troublesome Shikamaru said "I have learned the tree walking and water walking exercise." Choji fidgeted a little before answering the question "I've learned the ones that Shika has." Naruto easily stated that "I've learned both as well as kunai spinning." Asuma was pleasantly surprised at this since it would cut out a month or two of training their chakra from the basic. Thinking briefly Asuma decided to have them spar and see what they knew already.

Choji and Shikamaru squared up before Choji rushed forward and started to attack. Shika dodged smoothly as he thought of a right strategy to complete this spar. Asuma stood on the sidelines watching their spar to see what they needed to work on. So far it seemed the shadow user needed to work on his taijutsu and perhaps have the boy learn to use a weapon as well. Choji on the other hand would probably be good with learning some elemental jutsu to add into his skills along with a weapon as well. Calling the match as Shikamaru captured Choji with his shadow Asuma had Naruto face Shikamaru.

Asuma and Choji watched as the two stood across from each other neither moving. The first to move was Naruto as the boy jumped away from the tree line he was near escaping from a tendril of shadow. At Naruto reached the top of his jump height he twisted around and dispersed into butterflies. Shikamaru seemed to be on the move as he dodged multiple clones of the boy appearing. Unseen by them all was the real Naruto hiding in the trees going through hand seals for a genjutsu. Asuma was surprised as all Naruto clones were defeated by Shikamaru and Naruto was nowhere in sight. That's when Shikamaru's eyes glazed over and Asuma knew that the boy was caught in a genjutsu. Naruto jumped from the trees and held a kunai to Shika's throat indicating a kill. Calling the match Asuma let them all rest for a bit before they would go for a mission.

Calling for their attention again Asuma told them each what they should work on and what he would help them with. For Choji he said the boy needed to learn another taijutsu style that compliments him much like the Akimichi one did. Asuma also told Choji that learning some elemental jutsus after he learns what his chakra affinity. Then for Shikamaru he told the boy that he needed to train in his taijutsu and perhaps learn to use a weapon that will help him. Also the boy would benefit from learning some jutsus as well. Asuma then turned to the blonde and told the boy that learning some more genjutsu would help since the boy seemed to like genjutsu. He couldn't judge taijutsu very much but he knew the boy could use elemental jutsu. Wrapping up the explanations Asuma had his team get ready for their first d-rank mission. Getting to the mission office the team was handed the mission of catching Tora the cat causing Asuma to groan.

20 minutes later

Team 10 came back to the mission office surprising the chunin who gave out the mission. The cat Tora was happily lying in Naruto's arms purring as the boy scratched her ear. Shikamaru and Choji both had scratches on their hands and faces as they glared at the cat. Turning over the cat to the daimyo's wife who mercilessly squashed the cat to her face and bosom. Shika and Choji happily enjoyed the torture the cat faced while Naruto felt bad for the poor cat. Getting another mission the group left again to go paint fences this time.

* * *

3 weeks later

It's been three weeks now that the genin teams had been made. Right now each team was meeting up with the other for a joint training session that the sensei's came up with. Team 8-10 was currently at training ground seven waiting for Kakashi. When they had got to the training field they were surprised by the sight of people they didn't know. Team 9 seemed to have been allowed to join in on this training session even though Neji didn't seem happy about being there. Team 10 had trained their butts off the last three weeks. After checking their chakra affinities they found Shika had fire, Choji had water and Naruto had earth and wind. Asuma had then started to teach them elemental jutsu by using scrolls for the elements that he didn't know. With the training the boys each came up with what main part of the team they made up.

Shikamaru was the ninjutsu specialist of the group since he learned not only his ninjutsu but the other one's given to Naruto and Choji. It may have took the boy longer to learn them but he continued to work on them. Shikamaru also was starting to learn how to use a chain and sickle for a weapon of his choice. Choji was the taijutsu specialist and learned to be devastating on the field with his new "Tidal Wave" fighting style that he was learning. The style was said to be called "Tidal Wave" because it had all the power of a tidal wave and incorporated water chakra. Naruto had become the genjutsu specialist since the boy seemed to be able to learn and incorporate them into his fighting style. He came up with a new style called the "flash fist". It was called this because Naruto weaved a genjutsu where it seemed the enemy was blinded by a flash before they were hit breaking them from the genjutsu. They were all well rounded in the other areas that they didn't specialise in.

It's been two hours since the meeting time and Kakashi finally arrived in a puff of smoke gaining yells from his team except for Sasuke. Kakashi looked bored as he surveyed all the genin before calling the other jounin over and started talking about who they wanted their team to spar against. They decide for it to be fair their team can use anything they learned and must stop after one of them call it off. Kakashi wanted his team to spar with team 10 first thinking they would be the easiest. The two teams stood across from each other ready for a fight. Sasuke was smirking cockily as if he thought that the other team already lost. Calling for the fight to begin Kiba and Akamaru rushed forward same with Sasuke.

Kiba went for Shikamaru figuring he was the weakest link while Sasuke went towards Naruto wanting to beat the dobe up. Shikamaru surprised Kiba and Akamaru by shadow binding them once they were in range. Sasuke paid no mind to what happened to his team as he charged Naruto. Before Sasuke reached the boy Choji jumped in his way and gave a kick to the chest causing Sasuke to fly back and land on the ground with an "Oomph". Naruto was already weaving a genjutsu on Sakura causing her to scream out and faint. Sasuke was alone now against two opponents. Glaring at the struggling boy and dog it seemed the two wouldn't be free anytime soon so he started doing seals for a fire jutsu and with a yell of "Phoenix flower jutsu" five basketball size fireballs flew from his mouth and moved towards Choji while one went off course and aimed for Kiba and Akamaru. In his shock Shikamaru dropped his jutsu and jumped away leaving the boy and dog in the path of the fireball. Naruto appeared before the boy and dog slamming his hands down on the ground causing a rock wall to form between them and the fireball as Choji used a water wall to protect himself causing steam to appear because of the fire hitting the water.

Sasuke was about to use another jutsu when he found himself on the receiving end of nose breaking punch from Shikamaru. Jumping back as he holds his nose Sasuke glares at the boy and was about to attack again when he heard "Partial Expansion jutsu" and an enlarged hand from Choji smacked him causing Sasuke to fly back and smack against a tree knocking him out. Asuma who was held back by Kakashi for calling the match when the boy was alone rushed forward to check on his students as the earth wall crumbled and it showed Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru safe. Gai looked towards Kakashi shaking his head as he seen how Kakashi prevented the match from being called even after Sasuke being the only one on the team able to move. After all for a person who was all about teamwork it doesn't seem like his team thought the same way. Waking up the two unconscious team members of team 7 they went over a review of what was wrong and what went right. Sasuke was pissed since he was reprimanded for leaving his team behind and almost harming one of the people on his team.

Next up was team 8 against team 9. Kurenai was ready to step in seeing the hostility that Neji had for Hinata. Team 8 withstood the assault of team 9 for a few minutes before their defense started crumbling. Ino got in the way more than help as she couldn't keep up with any fighters and Neji decimated Hinata while not aiming for any fatal spots because he knew they would stop it. While Neji demeaned his cousin with harsh words Lee was keeping Shino busy even though the bug boy had his bugs draining the very little chakra the boy had. Shino finally gave up as both his teammates were down for the count. With the match in Team 9 favor they went over what to improve and what was good about it. On the sidelines Naruto was glaring at Neji bassically vibrating with anger. He was going to crush that boy and take that stick that was up his ass out.

After resting the spar matches were beginning again. Team 8 was against Team 7 this time. Both Sakura and Ino were bad mouthing each other until the match was called to a start and both girls charged at each other and threw a punch knocking each other out. Sasuke charged at Hinata along with Kiba and Akamaru knowing she was the weakest. Shino replaced Hinata as both boys threw a punch at the girl and the boy dispersed into his Kikaichu and they attached to both attackers draining their chakra. Before Sasuke and Kiba could get the bugs off of them they lost enough chakra that they fell to their knees and the match was called. Going over how pitiful both Sakura and Ino were at fighting opened up at least one of their eyes to what their fangirl ways did to their fighting abilities. The final match was between team 9 and team 10.

The two teams stood across from each other all of them in their ready stance. Neji was thinking about putting these losers in their place after all they were a year younger than he was and stood no chance. Calling the match to begin both Lee and Neji jumped back as Tenten jumped up a scroll twirling around her. WIth a yell of "Twin Dragon Rising!" The scrolls were shrouded in smoke and multiple weapons fell from the sky towards the other team. Naruto and Shikamaru were going through seals already and with a yell of "Wind Style: Great breakthrough jutsu" a large gust of wind blew the weapons and Tenten away. Neji and Lee rushed forward through the weapons going on the offensive. Choji yelled out "Human boulder technique" his body expanded his head, arms and legs tucked into the ball of human flesh and started to roll towards the other team. Both boys dodged out of the way as then Choji changed directions which surprised everyone since they knew it was hard to control such speed and mass. Lee was caught in the path and was hit flying back and into the lake behind him.

At this point Tenten came flying out of the trees with a bo-staff charging at Shikamaru who brought up his chain and sickle to block. Neji was trying to currently hit Naruto who was to fast to hit. The boy dodged a strike to the temple before punching Neji in the stomach. Neji's white eyes widened in surprise briefly before narrowing and Neji grew vicious in his attacks. Lee was fighting with Choji both using taijutsu neither gaining the upper hand until Lee let his weights drop to the ground and started to beat the other. Naruto seeing his teammates losing summoned up a couple clones and had them weave genjutsu on the other two members of Team 9. Both Lee and Tenten eye's glazed over indicating a genjutsu and before they could escape it Choji and Shikamaru had them tied up. Neji was to far in his rage that he didn't notice what happened to his team and therefore was surprised as he was attacked by Choji and Shikamaru. Trying to dodge he failed and was encased by in the partially enlarged hand of Choji and had the sickle blade pressed to his throat. Calling the match to an end the Jounin went over things that went well and not well. Neji was still pissed off but was told off by Naruto after making a snide comment. All teams being able to fight were let loose after resting. Many of them went home to rest including team 10.

When Naruto and Choji walked through the door to the main house they were surprised to find Choza standing there waiting for them. The man cleared his throat before asking if he could speak to Naruto in private. Getting the drift Choji walked up to his room as Naruto followed after Choza wondering what was wrong. Naruto would never admit it out loud for fear of being rejected but he had a bit of a crush on Choza. He just thought the man was sexy and manly in his own way. He was too young to have much other thoughts such as sex and relationships other than the normal boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Walking into the study Naruto was told to sit as Choza sat on his heavy desk. The man looked fidgety as if he didn't fully know what to say the man then seemed to regain his resolve. Sitting up straight Choza looked at the boy in the eye and blutered out "Iwanttocourtyou". Naruto blinked at the man before asking "What?" Choza blushed before clearing his throat and taking the boy's small hand into his own before saying "I wish to court you Naruto Uzumaki." The boy blushed deeply before saying he wouldn't mind causing Choza to cheer in delight and hug the boy. Naruto blushed more at the hug before being set down and allowed to leave.

* * *

Month later

It's been a month since the teams had a joint training exercise. Team 10 trained like crazy while also doing d-rank missions. Choza had started to court Naruto giving the boy a couple gifts and even going out on a dinner date. The gifts he gave Naruto were small in size and complimented the boy well. One such gift was two small gold and sapphire hairclips with butterflies on them. The second gift was a set of hard white stone bracelets with little Akimichi symbols on the stones along with seals being etched into it to create a barrier around the wielder when cakra was pushed into the seals. Naruto wore them every day. Of course with giving the boy gifts and courting him their friends soon learned of the courting. Shikaku and Inoichi were surprised at first but supported their friend. While Shikamaru and Choji were shocked and Choji was furious at Naruto. They both got into an argument and Choji went too far by saying he didn't want to see Naruto ever again and he'll never fit in as his step-mother/step-father. Naruto had runned away that day and didn't return to the Akimichi compound at night. Choji felt horrible after he calmed down and thought of the words he said to the boy. Choza also had a talk to his son about how people couldn't help who they fell in love with. Choji had then talked to Naruto when he showed up at the team meeting not allowing his eyes to look at anyone. Choji apologized to the boy about what he said and hugged Naruto who accepted his apology.

After the incident Asuma found out about the courtship of Naruto. The man had of course told his father about it and his father had a talk with Choza about it. The man wouldn't budge in his decision to court the boy and Naruto wanted to be courted by the man. Sarutobi had gave up after he seen the meetings with the two got him nowhere and decided to accept it. Team 10 currently stood in front of the man getting their first c-rank mission. The hokage was about to give the mission out after being interrupted by Iruka who claimed that it was too soon for them. They were interrupted once again as a ninja rushed in with a message from Team 7 who was in wave. Their mission rank moved up to A and they will most likely face a Jounin next after fighting two chunin. Looking at the team in front of him Hiruzen decided to give them the mission to assist team 7 and they left to pack quickly and set off for Wave.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I know it's been a while but I hope you all enjoy the addition. I also updated chapter 3 but it's only an update to fix some grammar issues and spelling issues so nothing new. Some good ideas in the comments. I also will try to make it feel not as rushed but for this chapter it will be shorter. I wish to end this chapter after the wave mission and the beginning of Chunin exams so it will be short in comparison to the last one.

Rating M

Pairing: Choza/Naruto, Choji/Yakumo, others.

Warnings: Older man/Younger man, Ooc characters, Yaoi, Hentai for a little bit, and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Recap: Team 10 had a training tournament with the other genin team. Choza not being able to hold back any longer decided to make his intentions known and started courting Naruto. Weeks later they are in front of the Hokage asking for a c-rank mission when they are given a mission to back Team 7 up.

Chapter 4: Wave and Chunin exams

Naruto and the rest of team 10 met at the gates of Konoha each ready for their mission. Asuma made sure they had everything before setting out quickly. The team tree hoped throughout fire country heading to Wave. They were going faster then what Team 7 would have when escorting a civilian. They all were determined to get there before anything bad happened to Team 7.

* * *

With Team 7

Team 7 sat on a boat that glided across the water going towards the island that held Wave country's capital. The team had agreed after fighting the demon brothers that they would continue on. Akamaru sat in his master's jacket looking out into the mist around them. They finally landed on the island and got off the boat giving Tazuna giving the man a wave before they continued on.

The group was currently in a clearing surrounded by trees as a heavier mist slowly rolled in. None took noticed of the mist as Kiba and Akamaru sniffed at the air smelling someone. Throwing a kunai at the three line Kiba was surprised to find that the scent of someone was gone and now filled with rabbit. Going over to the bushes Kiba found a white rabbit scared for it's life inches away from the kunai. Kiba didn't have much more time to think about it before hearing "Duck!".

Kakashi brought Tazuna down with him as he dove to the ground. His genin followed his order and all of them dropped to the ground Sakura giving a bit of a groan because now she'll be dirty. A large sword briefly spinned where their heads would have been before it continued in it's flight and cut into a tree stopping. Standing up they seen that were the sword landed a man was standing on top of it. The man was tall with broad shoulders and short brown hair. His face was covered in bandages and the man's brown eyes held a glint of insanity.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist" Kakashi said quietly before ordering the genin to get in formation. The genin did as they told, taking a triangle formation with Tazuna in the middle. Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector to show his sharingan. (Same fight as the anime until Kakashi gets captured.)

Kakashi was caught in Zabuza's water prison. Looking at his team Kakashi yelled at them to leave him behind and get Tazuna to safety. The team looked at each other Kiba saying no before he was dragged away by Sasuke. Kakashi was surprised as his genin left him behind making the man grow wary of what would happen. Zabuza chuckled as he seen the genin turn and run away. "So much for Konoha's never leave someone behind mentality" Zabuza's rough voice rasped out.

Zabuza changed his hand seal slightly and Kakashi found it hard to breath. This is where he will die trapped in water and drowning after being left behind by his genin. Before he could think more darkness started to fill his vision. That's when all of a sudden the water dropped and he gasped for breath. Blinking he found Zabuza on the defensive as Asuma fought the man. Steel clashed against steel as the two fought.

Kakashi felt himself being dragged out of the water and onto land. Kakashi looked up to Choji looking him in the eye. Sitting up with the boy's help Kakashi could see Naruto and Shikamaru there as well. Kakashi stood up on wobbly legs as he watched the fight. Zabuza suddenly froze his eyes glazing over indicating that he was caught in an illusion. Before Asuma could slice the man's throat two senbon came from the trees aiming for the neck. The senbon stabbed through the flesh of the neck and the man collapsed missing the swipe of Asuma's trench knife.

A hunter nin jumped down from the trees and took the body before anyone could move. The smoke and leaves cleared to show nothing there any longer. Asuma walked along the water until he finally got on to the land. Clapping his fellow jounin on the back before they sat out to get to Tazuna's house where team 7 was. Kakashi was basically releasing "KI" from every pore in his body as they walked towards where he was told the house was.

When they finally got to the old man's home it was to find a fighting Kiba and Sasuke with a screaming Sakura. Kiba seemed to be tearing Sasuke a new one after leaving Kakashi behind. Sasuke got a few good punches in but it seemed like Kiba's anger was making him a much better fighter if all the scratches were any indication. Kakashi jumped in after Sasuke drew out a kunai along with Sakura ready to plunge them into Kiba. Asuma jumped over and grabbed Sakura's hand preventing her from throwing the kunai in her hand.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted it so the boy not only dropped the kunai but also forced Sasuke to his knees from pain. Kiba stopped his rush seeing a man he thought was dead standing in front of him. Sasuke hissed as Kakashi twisted a little more but stopped before the wrist could break. Sakura was yelling and screaming as she struggled in the man's hand before she was let go. Dropping down Sakura glared up at the man but stopped as she seen the Konoha headband.

Then she looked over to where the two boys were fighting and froze seeing Kakashi standing there. All of the genin of team 7 paled slightly as Kakashi let Sasuke go and told them to meet him in the trees a little ways away. Asuma seeing that the genin will be disciplined told his group to go and get acquainted with the family they will be helping to protect. They settled in for the night after Kakashi returned with an angry but also pale team.

* * *

Next day.

The next day the two teams find themselves outside listening to Kakashi talk about training. Team 10 was then surprised as they found out Kakashi didn't train his team in anything until now. Asuma had then told the man his team will be watching over Tazuna. Leaving team 7 behind team 10 followed Tazuna to the bridge and even helped the man and his builders where they could.

Coming back that night team 7 looked very tired. At least the two boys did, Sakura looked well rested. Naruto and the others seen this as odd since she should have been training with the others and her chakra level was so low it would be impossible for her to keep up. Putting it out of their minds as they seen the food they all began to eat. Their eating was interrupted by Tazuna's son Inari yelling at them that they didn't know suffering and that they all will die.

Sasuke stood up to put the boy in his place but was stopped by Naruto. The boy cleared his throat and his eyes were like ice as he stared at Inari and told the kid that he knew nothing about true suffering. This made Inari cry harder and run out of the house. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto but he was no longer there. Naruto had walked out of the house and went for a walk.

The moon was close to being full as Naruto walked through the forest. Naruto was trying to calm down after the arguing. Naruto couldn't help but think of all the abuse he felt under the civilians. Inari knew nothing about suffering.

* * *

Week later

It's been a whole week since they've been in Wave. They figured that Zabuza will be making his move now since he should be healed fully now. Team 10 was given the duty of protecting Tazuna's family as Asuma accompanied team 7 to the bridge. They were lucky that it was decided to do that since two thugs came that morning after everyone left. Shikamaru easily caught the thugs before they could grab Tazuna's daughter.

Naruto and Choji easily knocked the men out and tied them up. They had Choji stay there just in case as Shikamaru and Naruto went to the bridge to help. Naruto and Shikamaru rushed to the bridge only to find Sasuke lying on the ground within a dome of ice mirrors. Kiba was outside of those mirrors with Akamaru trying to break them, with Asuma inside the dome trying to break through while also guarding Sasuke's body. Kakashi was not in sight because of the mist.

Shikamaru rushed towards the mirrors while Naruto rushed over to Sakura and their client who were off to the side. Haku found himself being frozen in mid air as he moved to one mirror to the next. Looking down with his eyes Haku found his shadow having a tail leading out of the dome and too one of the genin that rescued the team. Before he could think more on it he found himself knocked out. Zabuza was not faring any better as he was currently trapped by dogs who broke through the bridge and bit down on his flesh. Kakashi seeing the man trapped raced at him with a lightning covered fist.

Zabuza's eyes widened as Kakashi appeared before him and shoved the lightning fist into his chest. Zabuza spit blood from his mouth as it splattered to the ground. Kakashi pulled his arm out of the man's chest splattering more blood as Zabuza's eyes lost the gleam of life. The dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke Zabuza's body dropping to the ground. With Zabuza's death the mist cleared from around them.

With the mist cleared they all could see clearly that Gato and a bunch of goons were at the end of the bridge. The fat man clapped his hands before telling them all about his plan of never paying the man. Then he ordered his men to attack the group. Naruto who had been silent until then went through seals faster than the others could believe. Soon all of the men had gazed eyes as they turned against each other and started killing. Gato's eyes widened in fear as he could only watch as his men killed each other before the last man standing faced Gato. Gato started to run before a crossbow bolt pierced his leg and the man caught up to stab him in the heart.

The man was let loose from the genjutsu and collapsed. Sakura could only stare in horror before looking at Naruto in disgust. He had all those people killed and she just couldn't accept that. She hissed a "Monster" before running off to check on Sasuke only to be glared at by Shikamaru who seen the shift in Naruto's mood. Sakura then screamed her head off after seeing Sasuke's condition before being knocked out. Asuma stood above Sakura's blacked out body as Kakashi gave the man a nod of his head before plucking the senbon out of Sasuke which caused the boy to gasp coming back to "life". Gathering their prisoner up and heading back to Tazuna's house they tied up Haku and rested with Kakashi or Asuma on watch.

* * *

Four Days later.

It's been four days since Gato's attack. Zabuza was laid to rest his blade staying at his grave. Haku had basically broken down after waking up and soon was helped with burying the body. Haku then had disappeared into the night before Sakura could try another pathetic assassination attempt. Sakura had taken to trying to kill Haku because he had harmed her "Sasuke-kun" and deserved to die. Of course she failed every time and even got a senbon stuck in her neck after her fourth time.

They were all now heading back after a farewell from the townspeople. Sakura continued to give Naruto looks of hate/fear the whole time back. Kakashi groaned slightly as he noticed this and decided it would be time to kick his team into shape. Sakura would have to learn what it means to be a ninja, Sasuke will have to gain some humility and lose the revenge, while Kiba would have to learn not to be as loud. He couldn't help but compare his team with Asuma's.

Asuma's team seemed much more reliable in a fight. They had fantastic teamwork and even had great individual skills. They also each had figured out their role in the team it seems. Naruto was obviously the genjutsu support member while Choji was the heavy hitter and Shikamaru was the one with the most devastating move and could be put at different positions in the formation quite easily. While his team left him for dead with a swordsmen of mist. The brats will be receiving a harsh punishment.

Finally arriving at the gates team 7 and team 10 checked in and headed to the Hokage's office. Giving their reports to Hiruzen the old man was quite angry about what he was told Team 7 did. He dished out a punishment of only D-rank missions for a whole year surprising everyone. Sasuke was furious and stomped out of the hokage room followed by Sakura. The Hokage dismissed them all allowing them to return to their homes.

Shikamaru followed Choji and Naruto all the way back to the Akimichi estates. Naruto was going to be making them a celebratory dinner. Asuma couldn't come today because he was going on a date with Kurenai. Naruto skipped ahead of the other two only to be snatched up in Choza's large arms after entering the house. Choza was worried about both of the boy's after hearing they went on a mislabeled mission as back up. Naruto squealed a little being twirled around before sat down and making his way to the kitchen. Choji was treated very similarly by being hugged tightly and lifted slightly. The dinner went off without a hitch and each of them had a great time eating.

* * *

Month Later

Team 10 was currently in the Konoha academy in the first testing room of the chunin exams. They trained their butt's off to be able to join in for the exams this year. Asuma had trained them to the ground not only working on what they know but also learning new things. Shikamaru found himself becoming more skilled with Kenjutsu. He had obtained a katana and has learned to use it sufficiently enough. Choji was a surprise as he seemed to have an amazing ability of learning medical jutsu. The boy could heal small to medium sized wounds and at least help slow down the flow of poison. Naruto gained a proficiency in both Fuinjutsu and Barrier jutsus. Naruto could quickly form a barrier of chakra to surround all three of them and take a c-rank ninjutsu. Then his fuinjutsu was coming along quickly he was already able to make a sealing scroll and an increased power explosive note.

They were ready for the chunin exams and couldn't wait to see if they could pass on to chunin even if they didn't want to break up the team. They looked around the room that they were in and sized up the competition. Naruto warned the other two after making eye contact with the red haired Suna ninja that the boy was a jinjuriki like him. They also felt like they should stay away from the grass team. Something didn't seem right about the one with long black hair, she didn't have a feel of genin around her. Then again many of the teams didn't seem like only genin.

That's when the doors opened and team 7 walked in and Kiba was yelling about something. Naruto watched as a white haired boy met up with the team along with team 8 who approached allowing Ino to cling to Sasuke. Nodding to each other they moved through the crowds and got close enough to listen to the boy. Kabuto, the boy introduced himself as, brought out a deck of cards saying they had information on them and to ask names of people they wanted info on. Sasuke stepped forward and said "Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto frowned briefly before reading out loud to them about Gaara doing multiple missions and coming back without a scratch. While Rock Lee was a taijutsu only fighter and couldn't use chakra.

Kabuto pulled the last card Sasuke asked for only for it to be cut in half by a kunai before he had to dodge an attack from the Sound genin. Kabuto turned his head and threw up his glasses cracking. Sakura and Ino helped the boy up and before the Sound genin could move again a large explosion of smoke came from the front of the room. After the smoke cleared away a large man with a black bandana wrapped around his head yelled out "Sit down Maggots! First part of the chunin begins now." Naruto was pushed away from his team and forced in a seat towards the front of the room as the written exams were handed out. After the explanations of the rules the genin started writing.


End file.
